217 - Planet of the Dead
Planet of the Dead ist die 217. Episode der Serie Doctor Who. Sie gehört zu einer Reihe von Specials, die 2009 ausgestrahlt wurden und wird hier zur 30. Staffel gezählt bzw. zur 4.Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Der Doctor verfolgt ein mysteriöses Energiesignal und steigt dabei in einen Londoner Bus. Ebenfalls an Bord befindet sich die Einbrecherin Lady Christina de Souza. Plötzlich wird der Bus durch ein Wurmloch katapultiert und landet auf dem Wüstenplaneten San Helios, der sich an der anderen Seite des Universums befindet. Schon bald treffen die Businsassen auf ebenfalls gestrandete Tritovore-Händler. Von ihnen erfahren der Doctor und Christina, dass San Helios einst von Milliarden bewohnt wurde. Schon bald wird klar, dass das Wurmloch und die Zerstörung von San Helios zusammenhängen und die Erde dazu bestimmt ist, das selbe Schicksal zu erfahren... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor sagt, dass er seine Zähne mag. In The Parting of the Ways waren seine Zähne das erste, was er am neuen Körper nachgeschaut hat. *UNIT wird wiedermal aktiv. *Der Doctor wird Weltraumboy genannt - ein Spitzname, den Donna Noble ihm gab. *Der Doctor benutzt das Psychic Paper als Fahrausweis im Bus. *Carmen kündigt dem Doktor an, dass sein Lied bald enden würde. Die gleichen Worte benutzt Ood Sigma in Planet of the Ood und Gabriella Gonzalez in Revolutions of Terror. *Als Christina de Souza zum Doctor meint, dass er menschlich aussieht, korrigiert er sie, in dem er meint, dass sie wie eine Time Lady aussieht. Dass die Time Lords vor den Menschen existiert und ihr Aussehen anderen Spezies "aufgedrückt" haben, erwähnt auch der Elfte Doctor in The Beast Below. Hinter den Kulissen *Ursprünglich wollte der Drehbuchautor die Chelonians auftreten lassen. Diese traten erstmals in in dem auch von Roberts geschriebenen Roman The Highest Science auf. Ein entprechendes Kostüm wäre für die Schauspieler während der Dreharbeiten in der Wüste von Dubai jedoch unzumutbar gewesen. Zwischen dem Roman und der Episode ist die Ausgangssituation ähnlich: während im Roman ein irdischer Zug auf einen anderen Planeten transportiert wird, ist es in der Episode ein Londoner Bus. *Diese Episode war als Osterspecial gesehen und ist damit bis heute das einzige Osterspecial der Serie. Zufällig bedeutete das auch, dass sie zeitgleich mit dem auf ITV ausgestrahlten Primeval ausgestrahlt wurde - welches von ITV als Konkurrenzprogramm zu Doctor Who vermarktet wurde - diesem aber die Zuschauer klaute. *Dies war die erste Folge der Serie, die in HD produziert wurde. *Zwischen den Dreharbeiten zu The Next Doctor und Planet of the Dead lagen sechs Monate, in der David Tennant Hamlet im Theater aufführte. Als er danach seine Rolle als Zehnter Doctor wieder aufnahm, fürchtete er, dass er vergessen hat, wie dieser spricht. In einem Videotagebuch, für das er eine Diskussion mit Julie Gardner aufgenommen hat, erklärt er dieser, dass er Hamlet eigentlich mit dem englischen Akzent des Doctors gespielt hat, jedoch noch etwas dicker aufgetragen hat. Um wieder zur richtigen Aussprache seiner Rolle zu kommen, machte er schließlich das selbe wie Billie Piper (Rose Tyler) vor ihm: Er schaute sich seine alten Folgen an. *Eigentlich sollte der Bus auf dem Wüstenplaneten nicht beschädigt sein. Da die verwendete Requisite jedoch während des Transportes nach Dubai beschädigt wurde, schrieb man das Skript und die Anweisungen an das Effektteam so um, dass es so scheint, als wäre der Bus durch das Portal beschädigt worden. *Das Mastering der Episode wurde fünf Tage vor der Ausstrahlung um halb zwölf in der Nacht fertiggestellt. So ein knappes Mastering wird erst im Verlauf der 36. Staffel wieder passieren. *Im Verlauf des Schreibprozesses machte die Handlung viele Veränderungen durch. So war sie zuerst als eine Art Space Opera gedacht, ehe sie zu einer Star Trek Parodie wurde; danach dachte man an ein Weltraumhotel, bei dem die Gäste auf den Planeten unter dem Hotel gebracht werden und dort Aliens implantiert bekommen. Schließlich nahm die Handlung die fertige Form an. en:Planet of the Dead (TV story) es:Planet of the Dead fr:Planet of the Dead (TV) pt:Planet of the Dead Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2009 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (Christina de Souza)